All dermatological treatment should begin with skin cleansing. However, the wrong type of skin cleansing can jeopardize the success of a dermatological treatment. In particular, use of a method of cleansing which is too vigorous, which exposes the skin to extremes of pH, or which de-lipidates the skin can cause damage to skin in need of therapy. In addition, improper cleansing may actually decrease the effectiveness of a dermatological therapy by impeding uptake of a pharmacological agent due to unbalanced pH or overly dry skin surface conditions. Thus, there is a continuing need for a method of basic treatment which cleanses and sanitizes the skin prior to dermatological treatment, enhances dermatological treatment and inhibits relapse between treatments, and there is a continuing need for compositions suitable for such a basic treatment which cleanses and sanitizes the skin and prevents relapses.
Mild skin care products for skin cleansing are known in the art. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,849, a skin care product moisturizing the skin is disclosed. This product contains hydroxyapatite to enhance absorption, and an anti-microbial in order to reduce the risk of infection by pathogens. Although it is claimed that treatment with this composition shields the skin from loss of moisture and from exposure to chemicals and detergents, the protection provided by this known composition is not optimal. Further mild skin cleansing containing a mixture of surfactants, moisturizing components and anti-bacterials are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,059. The skin cleansing compositions disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,682 are also based on a mixture of different mild surfactants and moisturizing components.